


Anubis Cries

by AnimeWaifu



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Bondage, Character Death, Cheating, Childbirth, Crossdressing, F/M, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Mummies, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Rite of Tranquility, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Suggestive Themes, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWaifu/pseuds/AnimeWaifu
Summary: In Rameses the Seconds’ tomb was the resting of his dearly beloved. Here is the story of them forming as one body, spirit, and soul. And how a knife returned the other.
Relationships: Moses/Rameses II (Prince of Egypt), Rameses II (Prince of Egypt)/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue: Together As One

The sun was blazing in the scorching heat of the Egyptian Palace. But nothing could deteriorate the excitement that was about to follow. That was taken outside where every mortal and immortal being could see. Hundreds of citizens and only few that were truly important stood bowing in front of three.

One was a very old man carrying a scroll and had robes of a priest. The other two were far more extravagant then the old man, the taller of the two had a headpiece that symbolized power wearing a half-pleated kilt that of course wrapped around the front of his muscular chest and connected to the back. His eyes were surronded by kohl and his arms were decorated with gold bands and jewels of all kind. That hid his scars from previous battles. His feet were simply in the leather bound sandals. The shortest of the three had an even more extravagant look, his lips were painted a deep red and his eyes were angled like a cats due to kohl. His outfit was a simple white wrapped gown with a belt made out of gold enhancing his thin waist, his status was shown by his jewelry. His ears were covered in pure gold and his neck had a simple blue sapphire amulet, and his arms were just truly covered in gold. The two began to talk in sync as the older of two men grabbed the small marked knife. Both holding each other’s arms until you could clearly see both of their forearms.

“With this knife we become one”

The taller of the two man in the extravagant headpiece proceeded to cut his younger lovers wrist slightly. To which the blood fell into a goblet. The smaller and more feminine of the two proceeded to do the exact same thing to the other. The Priest stirred the blood in the jeweled and heavy goblet until he claimed it to be ready.  
In a righteous sense he presented the two rulers the goblet. And to that they drank from it. And cheers soon erupted from the crowd before them watching the new Pharaohs of Egypt become one. The older one began to kiss the younger one passionately and began to make a home in the youngest mouth. The aftermaths of the kiss left a drool trail that was connected from both ends. The priest grabbed both their dominant hands and cried with joy,

“Hail King Rameses and His Queen Moses!”

Rameses the older of the two carried his wife brother to bed, to which he ravished Moses until his stomach became a whole different shape that no one could describe as flat. As Rameses destroyed and rebuilt Moses world, the physical world turned dark with little lights in the black sky.


	2. Chapter One:Taurts’ Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months of their marriage the couple been given a miracle and blessing.

As the two men laid in bed filled with luxurious silks and pillows. Their recent coupling that had lasted hours on end, due to celebrating their 3 months in a happy healthy marriage. The beginning of the festivities had Rameses bringing his beloved Egyptian flower expensive and exotic gifts. Until half of his lives chambers was filled with the gifts. Moses in returned showered his love with soft and sweet kisses and sweet poems talking about Ramses bravery. Though Moses was hiding the best gift from his beloved until the slaves had truly finished it. After they had gotten married Moses wanted to build a statue of his beloved for their first month anniversary, unfortunately it was held back due to some slaves.

The statue only needing some more chiseled sandstone blocks left, in the mean time Moses would get Rameses far away from the construction that was right outside. So in a fit of disguised hurry he persuaded his husband to take him to the Nile. So there both were on a fellucca. Getting fanned by slaves as the scorching heat lessened. The wild life were undisturbed by this familiar object and just went back to grazing the fertile land near. As the two snuggled against one another, Moses almost straddling Ramses lap. 

“My heart, how has the royal court been today. I’m sorry I have been absent the few days.” Moses soon began petting Rameses lightly haired olive skinned chest. Rameses hummed in response as he closed his kohl covered eyes. 

“It is alright flower, the illness just hasn’t passed yet. You had needed your rest. Though I do not understand the need to celebrate only 3 full moons together.” Ramses sighed in relief as Moses began to rub out the knots in his shoulders, Moses now straddling his full on lap. Moses smiled his red painted lips shining, as the sun reflected on them. 

“My king, every month of our marriage should be celebrated. To stay so foolishly in love with each other. And the royal physician said I would be fine if we went out on the Nile. Stop acting like father.” Moses said as he began to make comfort on Rameses lap. Unbeknownst to Moses, Rameses was soon experiencing heat going through to his lower regions. Or Rameses believed until Moses innocently giggled and looked Ramses straight in the eyes as he grinded down onto Ramses lap. Ramses growled and began peppering his flowers neck with marks and kisses. Load moans soon filled the air as Ramses sucked a few sweet spots of his flower. The slaves unbothered by this common act of showing love between the king and queen just continued to fan. Though nether of the two slaves dared to look at their moaning queen, or they would be tortured. Inflicted by their jealous and possessive pharaoh. 

As the sun soon touched land, proclaiming that it would soon be the feast. Moses hurriedly pushed the horny king until his poor lustful husband couldn’t mark his neck anymore. Though Moses did leave his lap to get on his knees.

Ramses soon distracted by the display, signaled the rowers to go back to the palace. Though his relief would soon be here. Moses began to relieve his husband of his lust as he soon circled his hand over the penis and rubbed the silt and got down on his knees to lick his husbands balls. To which Ramses moaned as a kitten lick was placed on his silt. The boat soon reached land as the king soon came to climax. As they soon exited the fellucca their leather bond feet were soon in a chariot which Ramses soon began to drive with his desert flower holding on for dear life. Both soon made their way still in the chariot to the palace, regular citizens of no wealth making room for their majesties. As they soon were coming to the previously mentioned, Moses soon began to panic as they can nearer and nearer. It wasn’t ready yet in a flash of panic, Moses prayed to the gods for some sort of diversion. 

And their it was in the form of thousands of common wealth soon began to circle the two rulers. Moses wrapped his arms around his kings hips a whined, about how terrified he is. Ramses chuckled unknowing of how his desert flower was using his wiles. 

“Never fear my flower, I shall get us out of this in a flash.” And with a simple pull of the reigns the horses picked up on speed, going over some of the poor people to which Moses cringed too. And passed the still being built statue. 

Two guards wielding spears opened the door for the two as they began to exit the chariot and make way to the dining hall. Where a feast had been made in their honor sitting hot and ready for them.

The long table held fish, bird, eggs, bread, garlic, and dates. The only two plates were across the king table from each other both having expensive clay plates and bowls. The two of them sat down from across each other to servants pulling out both their chairs and them pushing them back in after the royals sat. The pharaoh raised his glass full of honeyed wine to his beloved to which Moses to raised his glass his still perfect red painted lips smiled at Ramses sincerely.

“To us my desert flower” Ramses boomed with glee and then he and his wife or at least him gulped down the wine until the goblet was empty.

They soon finished their dinner Moses eating more than usual to which Ramses raised an eyebrow too. But ignored instead taking his wife to his personal chambers and proceeded to take Moses until the new day. 

Moses tired from the activities, somehow pulled Ramses to his personal balcony. The statue of himself laying right in front of both astounded eyes. How Ramses did not know was simple for every night Ramses accompanied his darling wife to Moses chambers. Moses cuddled into Ramses right pec and hugged his still shell shocked king.

“How do you like it my heart?” Moses mumbled into Rameses pec. Ramses proceeded to kiss his flowers head and bring him back to bed a small smile appeared and lasted on his face until well into evening when he departed from his desert flower. Both did not see the symbolic birds on the balcony’s rails. One was a Bennu and the other was a Vulture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support guys!!! The next chapter is coming out next week, so stay tuned! Taurt is the goddess of fertility and childbirth. A fellucca is a boat they used in Egypt and still use to cross the Nile. Look up the meanings for the birds! The direct date for next update is next Tuesday or Wednesday! Bye have a nice day/night!


	3. Chapter Three: Blood Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three months of their marriage the couple been given a miracle and blessing.

As the two men laid in bed filled with luxurious silks and pillows. Their recent coupling that had lasted hours on end, due to celebrating their 3 months in a happy healthy marriage. The beginning of the festivities had Rameses bringing his beloved Egyptian flower expensive and exotic gifts. Until half of his chambers was filled with the gifts. Moses in returned showered his love with soft and sweet kisses and sweet poems talking about Ramses bravery. Though Moses was hiding the best gift from his beloved until the slaves had truly finished it. After they had gotten married Moses wanted to build a statue of his beloved for their first month anniversary, unfortunately it was held back due to some slaves.

The statue only needing some more chiseled sandstone blocks left, in the mean time Moses would get Rameses far away from the construction that was right outside. So in a fit of disguised hurry he persuaded his husband to take him on the Nile. So there both were on a fellucca. Getting fanned by slaves as the scorching heat lessened. The wild life were undisturbed by this familiar object and just went back to grazing the fertile land near. As the two snuggled against one another, Moses almost straddling Ramses lap. 

“My heart, I’m sorry I have been absent in court the past few days. The illness has returned and it has made me weaker” Moses soon began petting Rameses lightly haired olive skinned chest. Ramses chuckled at that, accepting his flowers unnecessary apology. Though Ramses was worried of his flowers health, because the physician still couldn’t detect They sat in silence enjoying the windy breeze and each other’s silent company. As the brightness of the sun soon ended and darkness began the two retired in Pharaohs chamber. 

“My love would you please give me the honor of showing you your gift?” Moses said with a teasing expression as he guided his beloved to window that would give them the full view of the gift. In the next to follow after the reveal left both very pleased and happy.

In the morning to follow Ramses gone to do his duties leaving his beloved to dream. And after Moses had woken up he had puked green to which his hand maidens softly comforted him until he was finally done expelling his guts. The maids began to clean him until one maid noticed the small bump on his abdomen. Her eyes widen in joy,”My Queen you are with babe.” All eyes escaped their sockets until all came to the same conclusion. That the Queen was with child.

“The pharaoh will be so pleased your majesty!”

Moses knew that Ramses would be pleased though he was disheartened now that his gift wouldn’t make Ramses as much happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support guys!!! The next chapter is coming out some time this week, so stay tuned! Sorry it’s taken so long I’ve been really ill and needed to rest. This was a draft that I had finished today. I’ll probably edit it tomorrow. Anyways Happy New Year! And see you later!!!!


End file.
